


should i call you tonight? (i still love you)

by woodzwooshin



Series: pick up the phone. [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, I will sink with this ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Notes, Post-Break Up, Romance, implied seungseok endgame (?), jinhyuk is mentioned like twice, yeah theyre still very in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodzwooshin/pseuds/woodzwooshin
Summary: Wooseok knew that this moment would come sooner or later. It was inevitable, really. The day that he would see Seungyoun again was definitely not impossible, but he didn't expect it to happen today, on his birthday, and in the cafe where they first met and spent most of their time together when they were still dating.





	should i call you tonight? (i still love you)

Wooseok knew that this moment would come sooner or later. It was inevitable, really. The day that he would see Seungyoun again was definitely not impossible, but he didn't expect it to happen today, on his birthday, and in the cafe where they first met and spent most of their time together when they were still dating. He tried to not look too shocked, even if there was probably no one paying attention to him since everyone had their heads in their laptops and were typing as if their lives depended on it. He saw Seungyoun looking around which made him conclude that he was probably trying to find an unoccupied table, and their eyes almost met. (maybe they did, but Wooseok wouldn't know that since he was way too jittery and he looked away too fast.) He unlocked his phone, closed it, and opened it again out of habit. 

"Can I sit here?" He heard an all-too-familiar voice ask. He didn't decline (he knew that he couldn't and that he shouldn't) because they weren't in high school anymore. and he didn't want to look like a loser who still hasn't moved on from his first love. (he hasn't.) He cursed at everything he could think of in his head because _how __in the fucking world _was he the only one occupying a table that was meant for two people alone? 

He tried to look as composed as possible and smiled back at his ex, beckoning him to sit on the chair across his. He briefly wondered if he should text his best friend, but then decided that he shouldn't since Jinhyuk's mouth was too fucking big and he was friends with most of Seungyoun's friends. With an internal sigh, he returned his attention to his laptop, the empty word document practically screaming at him that he had an essay to pass tomorrow.

"It's been a while, huh?" He spoke. He sipped on his cup of coffee and cringed a little after he put the cup back down on the table. "I forgot that this place had shitty coffee."

"Yeah," Wooseok said in response to the first thing he said. It really has been a while. Wooseok thought that he would see Seungyoun often after they broke up before going to college but he hasn't seen him ever since and that was almost two years ago. He was a little surprised at Seungyoun's second statement. During high school, they spent most of their afternoons in this cafe after their classes. Seungyoun used to order coffee all the time and not a single complaint left his lips back then. "You.. you didn't come here... ever since?" Wooseok felt a little awkward saying that. It sounded too much like the start of a confrontation and now wasn't really an appropriate time for that.

"I didn't." He answered plainly. He didn't look mad. 

"I thought you loved their coffee." Wooseok bit his lip and pretended to work on his essay again. The word document wasn't empty anymore, but its content wasn't related to neuropathic pain at all. The only words written were _fuck_, _why the fuck did I say that, wooseok dumb DUMB, _and _I WANT TO GO HOME_.

They both didn't speak again for a while after that and Wooseok regretted saying what he said. He finally started working on his essay properly, the sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard filling the silence between them. He looked up again, just to see what Seungyoun was doing, and he saw him eyeing the cup of tea beside his laptop.

"Still hate coffee?" He asked, smiling a little. "But love the atmosphere of this cafe?"

"That's right." The younger also smiled because he still remembered. He finally let himself look at the man before him. Nothing has really changed. If anything, he has only gotten even more handsome. He noticed the tattoos littering the taller man's arms and he found himself wishing he didn't know all of the meanings behind them. They talked about getting matching tattoos once, (Wooseok admitted that it was kind of dumb, but it seemed sweet at that time) before they decided to end it all. Seungyoun showed him a piece of scratch paper filled with doodles of tattoos that he wanted to get someday, when he was older, and what they meant.

"I never liked their coffee." Seungyoun confessed quietly. "I only came here because I wanted to spend time with you, and you looked beautiful under all of the fairy lights they used to have." He was looking up at the ceiling now with a tinge of pink on his cheeks as if imagining the pretty lights that used to decorate the cafe. Wooseok found himself doing the same. The cafe changed their aesthetic a long time ago, now more formal looking compared to before, but still warm and welcoming.

"Happy birthday, by the way. I almost forgot," Oh. He didn't expect him to remember his birthday. He handed Wooseok a light blue paper bag. "That's my gift for you."

"You didn't have to..." He said as he stuffed it into his black backpack. He would take a look at it later when he's alone.

"Come on, Wooseok. Just because we're exes doesn't m-"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just... you really didn't have to."

"To be honest, I came here for you," He started, grinning sheepishly. "I almost messaged Jinhyuk to ask if you were going to be here today but... I don't know, I didn't. I just came hoping that you would also be here today since we used to celebrate both of our birthdays here... it was a wise guess." His voice grew quieter as he neared the end of what he was saying. He looked down on his cup of coffee shyly, and Wooseok thought that he looked really cute like this.

"Thank you, really." He smiled, blushing a little. Seungyoun didn't say anything back, only staring at him with an unreadable gaze.

"You're still the prettiest person I have ever laid my eyes on." The admission caught Wooseok off guard and he felt himself redden even more.

"That's not true." He mumbled, playing with the bundle of tissues that came with his cup of tea. Seungyoun was still staring at him with the same intensity in his eyes. "College is a big place, I'm sure you've seen prettier faces." 

"Nobody will ever compare to you." After he said that, Seungyoun coughed awkwardly and Wooseok didn't know how it was even possible at this point but he blushed even more. Seungyoun started gathering his belongings. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go right now." Seungyoun smiled apologetically at him.

"That's alright," Wooseok said with a smile.

"I would really appreciate it if you save my number. I really, really want you to text me tonight." The older man said and slid a crumpled piece of paper into the smaller boy's hands. The latter looked up at him with his big round eyes.

"That's... that's also alright." Wooseok said, trying to conceal his happiness. The taller beamed at him and walked out of the cafe with the big, dumb smile plastered on his face. Wooseok couldn't help but to also smile as he read what was written on the piece of paper that was given to him.

_kim wooseok i am still stupidly in love with you!!!! xx-xxxx-xxxx _

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the x1/pdx/seungseok tag!!!! it has been a while since i last wrote something like this so please bear with the errors! please leave comments, i would really appreciate them!


End file.
